<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Waiting Under the Mistletoe and Any Kiss from You by Mystery_Lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324530">I'll Be Waiting Under the Mistletoe and Any Kiss from You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady'>Mystery_Lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wild Kratts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Aviva Corvovado/Koki, Christmas Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Gift Fic, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoes, Poor Jimmy, Secret Relationship, Suggestive language, a bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, would you look at that,” Koki drawls, her hands on Aviva’s hips, “Who would have thought that the two of you would be caught under that?”</p>
<p>Chris gazes back at her in confusion.</p>
<p>Under what?</p>
<p>Aviva did them the favor of pointing carelessly at their general direction, just a few inches above their heads.  </p>
<p>Chris instantly looks up, wondering what caught the attention of the two ladies. Once he realizes what Aviva had pointed at, he tries to keep the unease from showing on his face.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>With the exception of Chris and Martin, everyone is mostly drunk and Chris unexpectedly finds himself standing underneath a mistletoe with his brother. Chris does what any other normal person would do; internally panic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Kratt/Martin Kratt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Waiting Under the Mistletoe and Any Kiss from You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolfthatneverhowls/gifts">Awolfthatneverhowls</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a year or so since I have written and it shows, jfc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris stares at his friends with content and amused eyes from where he stood, taking small sips from the <em>Coquito</em> that Aviva had made as he watches the small but lively party that he and his friends had created for the night of Christmas Eve as Christmas music resounds inside the room where the party was being held.   </p>
<p>He eyes the way Koki attempts to make Aviva dance with her, swinging their clasped hands side to side in exaggerated motions that made both her and Aviva’s bodies sway along, which seems to delight Aviva greatly with the way she giggles uncontrollably. Koki laughs along as her smile broadens; her usually sharp gaze tender and never straying away from Aviva’s flushed pretty face.</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, Aviva lets go of Koki’s hands and throw her arms around her neck, quite literally throwing herself at her. Either Aviva was more than tipsy than Koki or Koki just had an unusual amount of grace because neither of the girls fell over by Aviva’s overenthusiastic hug. After a short pause, they both laughed again.</p>
<p>Chris couldn’t help but smile. They really were adorable together.</p>
<p>As his eyes roamed about, they stopped in front of Jimmy. Jimmy, to put it frankly, was drunk as hell. And no, it wasn’t because of the tell-tale red blush or because of how unsteady his legs were or even how oddly energetic he was being. The biggest hint was that he was dancing with a Halloween prop.</p>
<p>With their five-foot standing, white ghost girl prop to be exact.</p>
<p>Huh, he never thought that Jimmy Z would be pretty good at doing the Foxtrot dance... <strike>When did he take the time to look and take out the prop from the garage? </strike></p>
<p>And knowing Martin, he’s probably recording the whole event in his creaturepod for future blackmail material.</p>
<p>Speaking of his brother, where in the world is he?</p>
<p>Moving away from the wall he has been leaning against for the past half an hour, Chris begins to search for Martin, throwing away his now-empty plastic cup in one of the trash bags left near the doors of the <em>Tortuga</em> as he looks for his brother.</p>
<p>A quick but sharp pinch on the back of his neck made him jump and turn around quickly, giving his smirking brother an irritated glance.</p>
<p>“Seriously? What are we? Four?”</p>
<p>“Says the one who placed a whoopee cushion on my chair this morning.” Martin quips back, crossing his arms against his chest as his smirk widened.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Chris starts loudly, “Where were you?”</p>
<p>“I was in the kitchen getting more of the alcoholic drink that Aviva made. What was it called again?”</p>
<p>“<em>Coquito</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was getting more <em>Coquito</em>.”</p>
<p>“Don’t overdo it,” Chris warns, “The rum she poured into that sweet concoction is strong as hell.”</p>
<p>Martin snorts, “Oh please Chris. Out of the five of us, I have the highest alcohol tolerance. I’ll be fine. You on the other hand…” his lips curved up into a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>Chris slaps his arm half-heartedly, “Shut it you!”</p>
<p>Martin’s laugh was loud and boisterous and despite himself, a smile spreads across his face, his heart skipping a beat as the bright blue lights from the tiny Christmas bulbs that hang overhead illuminated Martin’s jovial face.</p>
<p>A loud exclamation of surprise made him and Martin pause.</p>
<p>“Well, would you look at that,” Koki drawls, her hands on Aviva’s hips, “Who would have thought that the two of you would be caught under <em>that</em>?”</p>
<p>Chris gazes back at her in confusion.</p>
<p>Under what?</p>
<p>Aviva did them the favor of pointing carelessly at their general direction, just a few inches above their heads.  </p>
<p>Chris instantly looks up, wondering what caught the attention of the two ladies. Once he realizes what Aviva had pointed at, he tries to keep the unease from showing on his face.</p>
<p>Over their heads, hung a single mistletoe; a simple, little plant that was now causing his stomach to turn itself into knots.</p>
<p>He didn’t expect this. He didn’t even know that mistletoes were being placed inside the <em>Tortuga</em>! What was he supposed to do now? Does he simply laugh it off and walk away? Or would he be forced to partake in the well-known tradition and actually <em>kiss</em> his <strong>brother</strong>?</p>
<p>Not that he actually has a problem with that honestly; kissing Martin was one of his favorite things to do. The problem is that no one is supposed to know about it! You just don’t start making out with your own brother and expect people to be okay with it. For them to be completely fine with the intimate yet non-platonic relationship you have with your own older sibling!</p>
<p>As Chris’s thoughts begin to spiral, he took a chance to look at Martin, who had been looking at the mistletoe with a contemplating expression on his face before turning away to stare at him.</p>
<p>The sense of dread that Chris was feeling before was replaced with wariness as Martin gave him a leer, a devious look in his eyes as he turns fully towards him.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come here and give your big brother a kiss Chris~” Martin croons, making grabby motions towards him.</p>
<p>“Martin...” Chris warns, taking a step back.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Chris? You’re too old now to give your big brother a kiss after you pester me so much as kids to give you one?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re thinking, you—” Chris didn’t get to finish before Martin grabs him and pulls him close. Then without a word, Martin begins to press sloppy kisses all over Chris’s face.</p>
<p>“Martin!” Chris exclaims, his voice embarrassingly high-pitched, “Bro! What the fu—”</p>
<p>“No cursing~” Martin interrupts in a sing-song manner, kissing his cheek once more before pressing his lips to the same cheek and blowing a raspberry. Chris lets out a shriek of surprise and disgust as Koki and Aviva began to howl with laughter.</p>
<p>“Ugh! Let go of me you giant ape!” Chris demands with a huff.</p>
<p>Martin snickers at his command <strike>the bitch</strike> but thankfully lets him go.</p>
<p>Chris wipes his cheek with the back of his hand, glaring at him as Martin continues to laugh at him before he walks off, heading straight towards Jimmy, who was now passed out on one of the party chairs, mouth open and probably snoring up a storm with his Santa hat now lying crooked on his head and lastly, in his arms, was the ghost girl prop; its head resting on Jimmy’s chest.</p>
<p>Martin, without shame, took a picture of Jimmy. </p>
<p>Chris shakes his head with a snort at that but he couldn’t deny, he would have done the same thing too if he had his creaturepod with him.</p>
<p>Eying the mistletoe wearily, Chris moves away from the spot before he gets trapped once again in a similar scenario.</p>
<p>At a safe distance, Chris glances at the mistletoe again with a small frown.</p>
<p>Chris could recall a time where he used to get excited to be standing below a mistletoe; when he was young and naïve. He remembers how thrilled he would get when Martin and he would end up underneath a mistletoe and he would reach out to his brother, childishly asking for a kiss, and his older brother would smile and indulge him by pecking him innocently on the lips.</p>
<p>But as they grew older…He was no longer allowed to ask for such kisses from his older brother.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Chris turns away from the mistletoe, feeling the hidden but ever-present bitterness that still clung to his heart as his thoughts led to past memories of a young and heartbroken version of himself; confused and crying and wondering what did he do wrong the first time his brother refused to kiss him on that Christmas day when he was the tender age of eight.</p>
<p>It’s almost comical in a ridiculous sort of way that even after all of these years, he’s still waiting for Martin to kiss him under the mistletoe.</p>
<p>Well, he got his wish, didn’t he?</p>
<p>No longer in the holiday spirits, Chris leaves the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris barely had his oversized green sweater on when he hears the door of their shared room opens. Peeking behind him, he wasn’t surprised to see that it was Martin, looking just as tired as he was as he steps inside, closing and locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you lasted this long,” Martin starts, “You usually be knocked out by eight o’clock.”</p>
<p>“There’s a first time for everything,” Chris replies, pulling back the blankets on his bed.</p>
<p>Martin snorts, either in agreement or not he wasn’t sure, as he began to undress until he was only in a pair of boxers and a simple, white t-shirt.</p>
<p>“Hey, Chris?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>There was a pause before Martin asks, “Why did you leave the party?”</p>
<p>Chris should have expected the question but he still flinched in surprise. Once the shock left, he waves a hand absentmindedly, “I had a headache, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Martin’s narrowed eyes were enough evidence to express his disbelief. But luckily for him, Martin didn’t push.</p>
<p>Just as Chris was about to climb on top of his bed, a hand on his wrist stops him, holding the limb gently. Curious, Chris looks at the owner of the hand.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Martin? Are you still worried about me leaving the party early? Don’t worry; I’m telling you, it was just a headache.”</p>
<p>Martin doesn’t reply. He merely pulls him away from the bed and leads them to the other side of the room, practically close to Martin’s bed.</p>
<p>“Martin, what—”</p>
<p>But Martin shuts him up by pressing his finger against his lip. Confused, he looks at the digit before Martin smiles at him, removing the finger then pointing up. Without a second thought, he looks up.</p>
<p>To his astonishment, a mistletoe hanged above their heads. How in the world didn’t he notice that before?</p>
<p>Mouth agape, he looks away from the tiny plant to gaze directly into Martin’s bright blue eyes. Before he could even utter a word, strong fingers curled against the hair on the back of his head, the action causing him to tilt his head back a bit before smooth lips pressed firmly against his. When he could finally move again, Chris grabs on to Martin’s biceps as he lets himself be swept away from the intensity of the kiss.</p>
<p>
  <strike>Of course, he’ll know what he wants. He always finds a way to give him what he desires…</strike>
</p>
<p>It doesn’t matter how many times they have kissed, Chris feels like he’s being kissed for the first time; butterflies fluttering inside his stomach, a subtle tremble in his knees that would make him hold on to Martin with all but desperate need.</p>
<p>Martin loosen his hold on his hair but he kept his other arm around his waist, pinning him against his chest and Chris all but purred, more than content to stay right there; in the warm and safe embrace of his older brother.</p>
<p>Then all too soon, the kiss ended, much to his disappointment.</p>
<p>He must have been pouting because Martin chuckles lowly—and with how close they’re pressed together, he could feel the vibration of the gentle laugh against his own chest, making him smile.</p>
<p>A yelp stumbles out of Chris’s mouth when suddenly Martin lets himself fall backward, still being held tightly against his older brother’s chest as they landed with a bounce on Martin’s bed.</p>
<p>When his heart no longer felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, he gives Martin an unimpressed glare.</p>
<p>Martin—hardly intimidated—laughs again, “What? You don’t want to sleep here with me?”</p>
<p>“Y-you could have just asked!”</p>
<p>“Yeah but this is more fun than asking.”</p>
<p>Chris huffs, rolling his eyes as he raises himself a bit to sit on his brother’s lap, still glowering at his brother.</p>
<p>Martin’s goofy grin then turns into a roguish smirk and Chris was instantly on alert. As he opens his mouth to question his brother, he instead gasps sharply, pressing his hands against Martin’s chest as Martin grinds his hips upward.</p>
<p>Quivering, Chris opens one of his eyes, “M-Martin?”</p>
<p>“The girls and Jimmy are passed out drunk and they won’t wake up until afternoon if we’re lucky. Why don’t we have a little fun? It’s been a while since I’ve you bounce on my cock.” Martin says without an ounce of shame, peering up at him with eyes darkened with desire.</p>
<p>A blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears, Chris kept his eyes lowered on Martin’s chest before he makes himself gaze back at him, a cheeky yet bashful smile on his lips before leaning down and stealing a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When the sun began to rise from the horizon, they finally fell asleep in an exhausted heap.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>A few hours later, everyone woke up to Jimmy Z screaming bloody murder; a broken Halloween prop lying on the floor in a shattered pile.</strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you liked it Wolfie. (￣▽￣)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>